Encuentre la X
by Malasletras
Summary: Watanuki sabe que está pagando un deseo que jamás se cumplirá, pero aún guarda esperanza. Y resulta que ahora viene una niña a la tienda, ¿cuál es su problema? ¡Es como verse al espejo! Los espíritus la persiguen ¿Quién diría que terminaría siendo como Yuuko-san?


Hola, este es inicio de un hermoso fic de xxxHolic, donde la pareja será WatanukixYuuko, ojalá les guste, hace tiempo quería hacerlo y hoy me decidí, los quiero, nos leemos abajo

* * *

Ese último sueño había sido más fácil de interpretar de lo que me gustaría, pero por supuesto, yo no admitiría que la mariposa que iba y volvía, que nunca podía ser atrapada me indicaba que Yuuko nunca volvería, que el precio que estaba pagando, era excesivo e inútil.

Habían pasado muchos años, tantos, que Doumeki se había casado con aquella que había decidido olvidarme, Kohane y Himawari vivía en otro lugar lejano, acompañada también de otro hombre, tantas disputas con Doumeki ahora parecían inútiles. Bodas, cumpleaños, fiestas, incluso la graduación, todo lo había sacrificado para ver algún día a Yuuko, esa extraña y hermosa mujer que me había dado todo lo que poseía, de la cual me había enamorado sin querer con el paso del tiempo, lamentablemente lo había descubierto demasiado tarde, ella ya no estaba acá y no me respondió nunca mis preguntas con otra cosa que no fueran acertijos que nunca entendía, ni aún con la experiencia que este trabajo me ha brindado no los he podido resolver. Lo único que sé es que ya no estoy atado a este pago porque efectivamente, ya vi una vez más a Yuuko y ya no volverá, podría salir de esta tienda, pero nada allá afuera me llama la atención, sólo ocasionalmente siento los remordimientos del abandono de aquellos que llamo mis amigos, pero el sabor del fracaso, de no poder cumplir el deseo de la persona que más me interesaba- Yuuko- es tan amargo, desearía pedirle perdón, volver a sentir su balanceo sobre el tatami, balanceo de sus caderas y su hablar pronunciado y pausado, para que todos los mortales la entendieran. Aun cuando ella no parecía mirarme como yo en el último tiempo, podía comprender que su corazón le perteneciera a otro desde varios años atrás, ese cuyo nombre a veces pronunció sin querer; pero con entusiasmo, Clow. ¿Qué sabia yo de él?

Nada.

Sólo que pertenecía a la verdadera dimensión de Yuuko, en la cual vivía Sakura, más bien Tsubasa.

Oh

También era un mago muy poderoso. Más poderoso que Yuuko y yo.

La eternidad, junto a las pertenencias de Yuuko sería lenta, pero no dolería, y aunque vería a mis amigos morir, cuidaría de sus hijos como antes ellos velaron por mí, junto con Yuuko.

Sí

Todos mis pensamientos circundaban cerca de su persona fugaz y atemporal

Los hijos de mis amigos; Himawari había tenido una niño muy vivaz a la cual nombró Kokoro, y Doumeki un niña idéntica a él pero con el cabello y ojos de su madre, al que llamaron Asami, de alguna manera conocen mi existencia, mas no mi naturaleza ni mi ubicación, menos mi trabajo. Deben tener unos 17 años, cuando Doumeki vino la última vez a verme me sorprendí con la rapidez con la cual pasan los años, haciendo todo, haciendo nada realmente, extrañando, secado por las lágrimas, viajando a otras partes, contactando a otras personas que pueden ayudarme, saber algo, un susurro que me indique que aún había una posibilidad, prefería creer en mi ineptitud antes de dar por perdida a Yuuko, a penar de los años.

-Watanuki-Cascabeles.

Me di vuelta hacia todos lados tratando de captar el origen de la voz, era familiar

-Watanuki- Volvió a llamar, era una mujer- Cuídala- Más cascabeles y cuando cerré los ojos para identificar si quiera su esencia, ya no había que buscar. SI bien tenía poderes, aún me faltaba mucho para perfeccionarlos.

Cuidar a alguien…Me levanté y me puse un kimono azul, encendí una pipa y me senté en un taburete, había llegado una sensación para quedarse, alguien importante vendría a verme hoy.

Mokona me invadió con preguntas, porque ella también lo sentía, fingí misterio, aunque en realidad no tenía ni idea, pero me sentí inquieto cuando sentí una gran cantidad de espíritus acercarse por la avenida, me levanté apresurado, aunque no era poderosos deseaba saber el origen de ese extraño movimiento.

Salí y me topé con una extraña escena, casi un recuerdo, una figura corría escapando de la estampida de fantasmas con paso apresurado, dando gritos y levantando los brazos como una poseída, sí era una mujer, alta y de cabello negro, más no podía ver su cara porque se empeñaba en cubrirlo con un sombrero de verano, llevaba el uniforme de mi antigua escuela y yo no pude evitar reír un poco, ¿tan lamentable me veía por las calles?, ella seguía corriendo y cuando pasó por mi puerta, la tomé de la cintura y la metí dentro del patio de la tienda, ella se revolvió inquieta dando pequeños gritillos, pero cuando notó que los monstruos se alejan aterrorizados comenzó a aplaudir, solté su cintura e hice un ruido con mi garganta para que me prestara atención.

Volteó, pero ante de mirarme a la cara, y ver su rostro, se fijó en mi kimono y se agachó para poder apreciarlo.

-Que bello kimono señor, ¿usted los confecciona?, yo también hago kimonos, soy la mejor de la ciudad- Dijo con alegría, su voz musical era tan familiar que el pecho comenzó a dolerme- Por cierto, ¿puede usted también verlos?

Algo se movió dentro de mí, tomé de su mano e hice que se incorporara, puse la otra bajo su barbilla y levanté lentamente su rostro.

-Yuuko-san- Susurré lleno de gozo, no pude aguantar y la besé. Ella me correspondió y yo saqué de mí todo lo que había estado guardando , la apegué más a mi cuerpo y pasé mis manos por su cara confirmando sus preciosos rasgos, le saqué el sombrero para acariciar su largo cabello, liso, brilloso y suave, con un ligero olor a crisantemos y a inciensos. Me separé de ella para poder apreciarla mejor, pero no tenía en su cara esa mirada ancestral ni una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, al contrario, estaba tan roja como la sangre, llevó sus manos a la boca con urgencia y se alejó de mí unos cuantos pasos.

-Señor usted me ha salvado y se lo agradezco mucho, pero creo que se ha aprovechado-Dijo con torpeza

Yo la miré con incredulidad un momento más.

-Los siento, te confundí con otra persona, por el sombrero no vi bien- Era mentira, esa chica era Yuuko, tenían la misma apariencia y sentía latente su poder, de alguna manera ella había rencarnado, ¿de ella me advirtió la voz? Traté de pensar rápidamente pues notaba en la actitud de la chica que estaba a punto de correr.- ¿No me crees alguien muy familiar también?- Le pregunté con una sonrisa de tranquilidad, los colores comenzaron a bajar de ella, apareció esa mirada, su mirada y me dijo firmemente:

-Sí, me es extrañamente familiar- Quedó mirándome con una nostalgia inmensa.

De pronto lo que debía hacer se presentó sin si quiera ser pensado, se posó en mi lengua y yo solo lo dije con soltura, una desconocida para mí, mi voz me sonó extrañamente alegre y socarrona, ella levantó sus bellas pestañas hacia mí.

-Esta es una tienda Yuuko

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Y yo soy su dueño

-¿Qué vende?

-Acompáñame.

Dije "acompáñame" pero no pude evitar una pequeña venganza, hice que sus piernas comenzaran a moverse frenéticamente, ella comenzó a gritar desesperada mientras era conducida por esa fuerza misteriosa dentro de la tienda, yo me hice aparecer en el mismo cuarto donde me hbaía recibido Yuuko la primera vez, llamé a Maru y a Moro que al ver entrar a la invitada se emocionaron y empezaron a bailar alrededor de ella.

-Tu nombre es Yuuko Ichihara

-No, solo Yuuko-Dijo

-¿Y tu apellido?

-No tengo

Me acerqué a ella y le arrebaté un cabello, lo acaricié un momento y lo vi.

Yuuko-san… ¿qué prentendía?, miré a la niña con lástima, ella se removió inquieta.

-Esta es una tienda de los deseos Yuuko, puedes pedir lo que quieras, y si pagas el precio justo te lo cumpliré- Al contrario de mí, ella comenzó a emocionarse en ese instante, creyó cada palabra de mi escueta frase y abrazó a Mary y a Moro de pura felicidad.

-Yo deseo que los monstruos dejen de perseguirme – Gritó, tal como yo pensaba

-Ese deseo es muy caro-Le dije con una sonrisa

-Pagaré cualquier cosa

-Entonces es un trato- Le dije mientras le daba la mano con cariño, ella se sonrojó.-Serás mi esclava hasta que se salde la deuda y entonces alejaré a los espíritus de ti- Sonreí

-¿Qué? ¡No, ya no quiero!, gracias- Dijo y trató de levantarse para salir pero yo aun tenía su mano agarrada y la atraje hasta mí.

-No Yuuko-chan, sin trampas, ya me perteneces- Acaricié su rostro como si se tratara de una mascota, ella dio un suspiro de resignación.

-Está bien- Susurró.

-Como primer mandato- Hice que me mirara directamente a los ojos, solo para intimidarla, acerqué su cuerpo más al mío y ella se puso visiblemente nerviosa, llevé mis labios a su oído y- Traéme sake.

Ella se levantó espantada y se alejó como pudo de mí, con un olor furiosamente rojo en la cara, Yuuko-san nunca había hecho ese tipo de cosas, todo ese acoso sexual, bueno, casi nunca, pero yo debía vengarme de cierta manera y no dejaría que ella me quitara el placer de cocinar y limpiar.

-Maru, Moro, muéstrenle el lugar-Les pedí con una sonrisa, y ella emocionadas la arrastraron con ambas manos del lugar.

Yuuko-san, esta vez, no te perderé.

* * *

Es solo el prólogo, mmm, no sé si escribiré de sexo en este fic, depende como se vayan dando las cosas ^^ ojalá les haya gustado y me dejen un rew u,u son muy importantes y dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo :O

Los quiero, nos vemos luego!


End file.
